Grazed Knees
by remy7marie
Summary: Rogan. They run into each other under strang circumstances, and they somehow meet again. He comes to try to bring her out of her shell she's known her whole life, but in the end, changes himself, for better or for worse, he doesn't know.
1. You Say As I Look Up

**A/N: crap on a stick. i know i shouldnt start this until id finished _that summer_ but i couldnt help it. i was inspired and it seems that its rare these days for me, so im sorry for putting out another story before finishing that one. (sigh) okay. this is a new rogan, and it takes place in their college years. i havent fully figured out when, i'm thinking both of their senior years - theyre the same age. i know this one is short, but its just sort of the intro/meeting chapter. so tell me what you think and if i should continue. enjoy and review. **

One

His eyes shot open and he cursed. The sun shining through the window, the beside clock that said eight o'clock. Yep, it was official. It was morning.

How did he let this happen? He never, ever slept over at a girl's house. Never. It was the cardinal rule of Logan Huntzberger.

Maybe he was too drunk? Come to think of it, he couldn't remember anything about the night before. And now, here he was, twelve hours after leaving his apartment, in the jersey sheets of a girl he didn't know.

He slipped out of the bed successfully without waking up the unknown body beside him; she had rolled over in the course of the night, detaching herself from him and making it much easier for him to leave. She must be use to these, which is perfect for him.

He picked up his jeans and t-shirt off the floor and put on his shoes before moving to the window, hoping to make an escape. He frowned at what he saw outside. They were a good ten stories up and there was no ladder or any means of getting down. Just when he thought he was home-free.

He walked to the door slowly, quietly, and opened it even slower, even quieter. He walked through a modestly furnished apartment, apparently a girl's, and past the kitchen. He stepped inside the small kitchenette, hoping for some coffee, it was the least this girl could do for him.

Judging by his clothes, he probably went to dinner at some informal, but still sophisticated restaurant, and most likely a club afterwards, with him paying for everything. A cup of coffee should be the least of her worries.

On the counter, he noticed a pot of already made coffee, and he opened a cupboard to find a mug.

"The other one," a female voice from behind him said, a cup already raised to her lips, which were smirking.

Rory Gilmore was sitting at her kitchen table, in only a white tank-top and an old pair of boxers with an owl pattern, her legs propped up on the chair beside her when some guy came in, looking for a mug to pour coffee.

"Right," he said, moving to the other end of the cabinets, pulling out a plain blue mug. "I'm just a friend of…" he struggled for a name.

"Casey," she offered.

"Right, Casey."

She smiled, "You don't have to explain yourself to me. She's probably more hung over than you, will remember less than you, and won't be up until long after you leave. You're not the first one to go through here early in the morning."

He was shocked to say the least at her blunt demeanor. Needless to say, Rory loved her roommate to death, Casey being the more outgoing, adventurous party girl, while Rory was the studious one, trying to please her grandparents who pay for her college education at Yale.

"So you mean…"

"She won't remember any more than you do," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, do you mind if I just finish this?" He asked, pointing to the mug he held in his hand.

"Oh, no. By all means," she said, waving her hand at him.

He pulled a hand through his hair, making the blonde locks stand on all edges. She simply watched his nervous actions with a smile on her face.

His brown eyes locked on her vibrant blue eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just trying to remember how many of you I've seen come through here on Saturday mornings."

"Well, thanks. That's making me feel better."

She laughed, causing the messy ponytail her brown with subtle red highlighted hair was in to bounce. "I'm not trying to make you feel better."

"What did you guys do last night?" she asked as he sat down in a chair across from her.

He gave her a pointed stare to which she laughed again. "Right, hangover, don't remember."

"Thank you."

"Well," she said, standing up, "I have to get going. It's been uh, nice seeing you…"

"Logan," he told her.

"Right, Logan."

She rinsed her cup in the sink and set it in the dish rack next to the sink.

"Wait," he called when she was out of the kitchen. She poked her head back in. "I didn't get your name."

She smirked, something that unnerved him even though he had only just met her. "You're going to have find out on your own."

"What?"

"You heard me!" she called as she went into her room, the door slamming behind her.

He sighed, and followed her actions of rinsing out the mug and set it next to hers. He quickly walked out of the two girls' apartment and to the elevators.

When he was outside, he looked up to see the girl he had talked to sitting on the ledge of her window, reading a book before she was due to be at work.


	2. Element of Progress

chapter two

She pulled a beer off the counter, having to stretch around a good three people to even reach. She didn't even know what she was doing here. This wasn't her, she didn't party. But now that she was here, she just wanted to party. That or go home and read a good book. She didn't know which sounded better at this point.

Casey was around here somewhere, but Rory just took her beer and stood in a back corner, watching the scene unfold around her. It was at some poor schmuck's apartment, the guy expecting his advanced chess club and receiving hundreds of college kids. And of course, Casey being the party person she was, not only knew about it, but dragged Rory along with her.

"Hey, Gilmore," Rory looked up at the sight of her best friend, Steph Vanderbilt. "What are you doing here?"

Rory raised her glass in a toast, "Partying."

Steph's eyebrow rose. "Do you even know the definition of that word?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Ha ha."

"No, seriously, what are you doing here? I mean, this isn't usually your scene, more mine and Casey's."

"Did you want me to leave?"

Steph sighed, "Rory, we both know you aren't a partier."

Steph was right. She didn't know why she was here. Casey said party and Rory almost yelled I'll bring the beer. And there she was. Steph was used to this sort of place. Parties, beer, guys staring. She was raised in it, her parents always gone, raised by nannies.

Rory had no idea how she ended up with the friends she did. Her two best friends, Casey and Steph were both partiers, while she was more mellow, studying at Yale while they merely went there.

She glanced around the room, surveying the crowd. There were a lot of people there, surprising for the small capacity of the apartment. It was getting hot, her lavender silk camisole and jeans feeling like a second skin. People were pressed everywhere, and how this could be considered fun, she didn't know.

Her eyes locked on brown, a blonde guy standing by a far wall, a girl whispering in his ear, hanging off his shoulder. Rory raised her eyebrow while he shot her a smirk. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him. It was going to bother her for the rest of the night, she knew.

"Ugh," Steph sighed, "this party sucked. I mean if they wanted to cram one hundred and fifty people in a cardboard box, they should have given some sort of warning."

Rory turned to look at her, "I don't think this was supposed to be a party."

"Gee, you think?"

"Okay, Miss Sarcasm. I'm going home. Ben and Jerry's is waiting for me. Tell Casey to keep her date in her room tonight, yeah?"

"Hey, I'm not staying here. I'd find better guys on the street than in here."

"How nice. God forbid you don't have someone in your bed tonight."

"Now who has the sarcasm."

"Okay, I'm leaving. Bye." She dropped her beer on a nearby table, on a small corner that wasn't being occupied by someone's ass. It was sure to fall off in about thirty seconds buy quite frankly, she didn't care.

She weaved through the people quickly, expecting Steph to keep up or stay there. She turned around to see Steph talking to a brunette guy, the blonde guy who had stared at her standing next to him.

She pushed past a couple making out against a wall to get to them, hearing part of their conversation.

"Yes, Logan and I go to Yale," the brunette was saying. _Logan_. It was the guy from her apartment!

She smirked, moving next to Steph, looking at the blonde. "You just have a thing for my friends, don't you?"

He looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. "Ah, yes. Well, it seems you run with a pretty good crowd."

"It would appear that way," she said dryly.

"You know," he started, "I didn't get your name."

"You're supposed to figure it out yourself, or did you forget?"

He smirked, "You're very blunt; did you know that?"

She shrugged, "I've been told."

"Ever think about maybe working on that?"

She smiled, "It's crossed my mind. Very briefly, obviously." She turned to Steph. "Are you leaving or have you changed your mind in the last two minutes?"

"You go on. Tell Casey I said hi."

Her eyes shifted to Logan, "Should I say hi for you too?"

"That's not funny," he said, a smirk toying at the edges of his mouth.

"Suit yourself." She pulled her jacket on and shifted her purse over her arm, walking away from the trio.

Logan watched her walk away, his eyes shifting downward before he smirked and turned back to Steph and his friend.

"She's not like that," Steph told him.

"Like what?"

"I saw you checking out her ass, and that would not be something she'd appreciate."

"Feminist, is she?"

"Close, morals. That's one difference between you and her."

"Morals?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, she actually has them. Where as you…" she trailed off.

"That's a little judgmental for just meeting me."

"Are you honestly telling me that you didn't meet her in her apartment after sleeping with her roommate?"

"Okay, pretty accurate judgments."

She cocked her head to the door of the small apartment. "You should go set her straight. God knows she needs a little fun in her life."

He smiled and walked through the people, following her close behind.


End file.
